1254th Air Transport Wing
|allegiance= |branch=United States Air Force |type= |role=Very Important Person Transport |size=Wing (military aviation unit) |command_structure= Military Air Transport Service |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Latin: Experto Crede (Trust One Who Has Had Experience) |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=1254th Air Transport Wing Emblem (approved 8 September 1955) }} The 1254th Air Transport Wing was an United States Air Force unit, existing between 1948 and 1966. It was last stationed at Andrews AFB, Maryland. The 1254th Air Transport Wing was a wing of the Military Air Transport Service (MATS) which was first organized as a squadron in 1948. The mission of the 1254th Air Transport Wing was to manage the MATS Special Air Mission fleet of aircraft for Very Important Persons (VIP)s in the Washington, D.C. area. The wing reported directly to MATS Headquarters after 1952. It was discontinued on 8 January 1966. History For the history of Special Air Missions after 1966 see 89th Airlift Wing Origins In 1944 Air Transport Command (ATC) organized the 503d AAF Base Unit at Washington National Airport, Virginia and assigned it to its North Atlantic Division. The unit replaced the 26th Transport Group and the Washington National Airport Staff Squadron. Because of its frequent transport of high ranking passengers the unit was referred to as the "Brass Hat Squadron."Abstract, History 89 Military Airlift Wing [sic 1943-1947] (retrieved October 10, 2013) The 503d operated the first airplane designated as a presidential plane, the Douglas VC-54C known as the “Sacred Cow.” This aircraft was used by Presidents Roosevelt and Truman. It took President Roosevelt to the Yalta Conference in 1945. On 26 July 1947, President Truman signed the National Security Act of 1947 while on board this plane. This act established the Air Force as an independent service, making the Sacred Cow the "birthplace" of the USAF. In 1947 the unit began to operate the Douglas VC-118 named "Independence" after President Truman's home town as the primary presidential airplane. 1254th Squadron On 1 June 1948 Military Air Transport Service (MATS) replaced ATC.AFHRA Factsheet Military Airlift Command 5/21/2008 (retrieved October 10, 2013) MATS organized the 16th Air Transport Squadron at Westover Air Force Base, Massachusetts.See The squadron moved to Washington National Airport, Virginia on 1 September. Its mission was to provide air transportation for high-ranking United States government officials, and for designated individuals of foreign dignitaries visiting the United States. The Squadron also sent aircraft to Europe in support of the Berlin Airlift. In October the squadron was redesignated the 1254th Air Transport Squadron.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Squadron Oct 1948-Mar 1949 (retrieved October 10, 2013) The abstract calls the redesignation an activation. From 1949 to 1951 the squadron also trained an attached Air Force Reserve unit, the 8522d Air Transport Squadron.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Squadron Jul-Aug 1950 (retrieved October 10, 2013) In October 1950, President Truman flew a Lockheed VC-121 Constellation, also named "Independence" to the Wake Island Conference to meet with General Douglas MacArthur to confer on the progress of the Korean War.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Squadron Sep-Oct 1950 (retrieved October 10, 2013) 1254th Group The squadron was expanded to group status on 1 August 1952.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1952 (retrieved October 10, 2013) The following month, the 1111th Special Air Missions Squadron at Bolling Air Force Base, District of Columbia was transferred to MATS from Headquarters Command, redesignated the 1299th Air Transport Squadron (Special Missions) and assigned to the group, In January 1953 1298th Air Transport Squadrons (Special Missions) was organized under the group at Washington National. On 1 March 1957 the group was assigned two Bell H-13J helicopters, the first rotary wing aircraft assigned.Apparently, the unit had used Piasecki H-21s in 1956 on a loan basis to transport congressmen to Camp David Abstract, History 1254th Air Transport Group Jan-Jun 1946 (retrieved October 10, 2013) The H-13s initial mission was to provide short range air transportation for the President to an alternate location in the event of an emergency evacuation. These helicopters remained on alert to perform this mission.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Group Jan-Jun 1957 (retrieved October 10, 2013) In 1959 the group became the first USAF unit to operate jet aircraft for the transportation of personnel when it accepted three VC-137As.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Group Jan-Jun 1959 (retrieved October 10, 2013) One of the more unusual passengers carried by the wing was Soviet prime minister Nikita Khrushchev who was transported on one of these aircraft during his 1959 tour of the United States.Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1959 (retrieved October 10, 2013) 1254th Wing The unit expanded to wing size and in 1961 all its units moved to Andrews Air Force BaseMueller, p. 12 from National Airport and Bolling. VC-137C 62-6000 was used for Presidential transport during the Kennedy, Johnson, and Nixon Administrations. It was the first aircraft popularly known as Air Force One."Air Force One" is the radio call sign for any USAF aircraft transporting the President of the United States. It was famously flown to Dallas, Texas, 22 November 1963. it was on this aircraft that Lyndon B. Johnson was sworn into office as the President of the United States, following the assassination of President John F. Kennedy and returned the body of President Kennedy to Washington, D.C. that evening. With the inactivation of Military Air Transport Service, the 1254th Air Transport Wing was discontinued on 8 January 1966 and its personnel and equipment were reassigned to 89th Military Airlift Wing (MAW) of Military Airlift Command. Its 1298th Air Transport Squadron was replaced by the 98th Military Airlift Squadron and its 1299th Air Transport Squadron'''by the 99th Military Airlift Squadron. Because this was a MAJCON to AFCON unit conversion, the 89th wing and 98th and 99th squadrons were entitled to retain the honors (but not the history or lineage) of their predecessors. Following this provision 89th adopted the 1254th's emblem as its own on 28 April 1966.The emblem was modified slightly (as shown) on 15 September 1993 to have the eagle looking down rather than up. Kane, Robert B., AFHRA Factsheet 89 Airlift Wing 6/29/2010 (retrieved October 9, 2013) Lineage * Designated as the '''16th Air Transport Squadron : Organized on 1 June 1948 : Redesignated '''1254th Air Transport Squadron (Special Missions) on 1 October 1948 : Redesignated as: 1254th Air Transport Group (Special Missions) on 1 August 1952 : Redesignated as: 1254th Air Transport Group (Heavy) (Special Missions) on 1 July 1954 : Redesignated as: 1254th Air Transport Wing on 1 December 1960 : Discontinued on 8 January 1966 Assignments * 520th Air Transport Group, 1 June 1948 * Atlantic Division, Military Air Transport Service, 1 July 1948 * Continental Division, Military Air Transport Service, 1 September 1948 * Military Air Transport Service, 1 January 1951 – 8 January 1966Abstract, History Continental Division, Military Air Transport Service Jan-Jun 1951 (retrieved October 10, 2013) Components Operational Squadrons * 1298th Air Transport Squadron (Special Missions), 1 February 1953 – 8 January 1966 * 1299th Air Transport Squadron (Special Missions), 1 August 1952 – 8 January 1966 :: Stationed at Bolling Air Force Base until 10 July 1961Mueller, p. 45 * 8522d Air Transport Squadron (Corollary), (attached 14 July 1949Abstract, History 8522 Air Transport Squadron activation to June 1950 (retrieved October 10, 2013) - 23 June 1951) Support Squadrons * 1254th USAF Dispensary, ca. 1 February 1954 - ca. 1 November 1957Abstract, History 1254th Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1958 (retrieved October 10, 2013) * 1254th Air Police Squadron, 1 June 1962 - 8 January 1966 * 1254th Air Terminal Squadron, 1 June 1962 - 8 January 1966 * 1254th Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 1 June 1962 - 8 January 1966 * 1255th Air Base Squadron (later 1255th Support Squadron), 1 August 1952 - 1 April 1964 Stations * Westover Air Force Base, Massachusetts, 1 June 1948 * Washington National Airport, Virginia,Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Squadron Oct-Dec 1948 (retrieved October 10, 2013) 1 September 1948 * Andrews AFB, Maryland, 10 July 1961 – 8 January 1966 Aircraft Presidential Aircraft * Douglas VC-54C 42-107451 “Sacred Cow” : Used by Presidents Roosevelt and Truman. The airplane is now on display at National Museum of the USAF. * Douglas VC-118 46-505 "Independence" : Used by President Truman. The Army Air Forces ordered the 29th production DC-6 as a replacement for the "Sacred Cow". The aft fuselage was converted into a stateroom. Also, the main cabin seated 24 passengers or could be made up into 12 "sleeper" berths. The airplane is now on display at the National Museum of the United States Air Force. * Lockheed VC-121 Super Constellation, "Independence" : Replaced the previous airplane * Lockheed VC-121 Super Constellation, "Colombine II" : Dedicated by Mamie Eisenhower on 24 November 1954Abstract, History 1254 Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1954 (retrieved October 10, 2013) * Lockheed VC-121E Super Constellation, 53-7885 "Colombine III" : Ordered by US Navy as R7V-1 Bu. No. 131650 and diverted during construction as Presidential aircraft. Operated until 1966.Abstract, History 89 Military Airlift Wing Jan-Jun 1966 (retrieved October 10, 2013) The plane was replaced in October 1962 by Boeing VC-137C. The airplane is now on display at the National Museum of the United States Air Force. * Boeing VC-137A-BN 58-6970; 58-6971, 58-6972 : Three commercial 707-153 bought by USAF as VIP transports. All later converted to VC-137B with JT3D-3 turbofans. :: 6970 to Boeing Museum of Flight June 1996. :: 6971 to AMARC as CZ0193 Oct 8, 1998. On display at Pima Air and Space Museum, Tucson, AZ :: 6972 scrapped in 1996 due to severe corrosion. * Boeing VC-137C. 62-6000; 62-7000 : Special 707-353B for Office of the President. The airplane was retired from service in 1998. 62-6000 is now in the Presidential Gallery collection of the National Museum of the United States Air Force. The aircraft is currently not on public display due to budget cutbacks at the museum. Other Aircraft * Douglas VC-47 Skytrain * Douglas VC-54 Skymaster * Douglas VC-118 Liftmaster * Convair VC-131 Samaritan * Fairchild C-123 Provider, 1958-unknownAbstract, History 1254th Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1958 (retrieved October 10, 2013) * Bell H-13J, 1957-unknown * Aero Commander L-26B (later U-4A), 1956-unknownAbstract, History 1254th Air Transport Group Jul-Dec 1956 (retrieved October 10, 2013) Award References Notes Bibliography * * * AF Pamphlet 900-2, Unit Decorations, Awards and Campaign Participation Credits Department of the Air Force, Washington, DC, 15 Jun 1971 Further reading * External links * C 121 Constellation "Columbine III" * President Kennedy and Mrs Kennedy land at Love Field Category:Four Digit Wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1948 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1966